


Art Imitates Life

by Annasunshine77



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eddie likes to art, Eventual Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Profanity, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smoking, the boys are 18 tho, they know each other but don't start as friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annasunshine77/pseuds/Annasunshine77
Summary: “It had started around elementary school, when his mother had a reign over his life and she attempted to keep him mostly inside. He needed something to keep him occupied and he found that in art. The way he could create another world, paint the blue hazy sky, draw flowing flowers. It allowed him freedom in a way he couldn’t express.”Eddie Kaspbrak gathers enough courage to paint for the school play this year. Of course the person he can't stand gets a lead.





	1. Romeo and Juliet

Eddie was excited to be back in school.

He made his way to his new locker and neatly stacked his books inside before picking up two more notebooks to use for the remainder of his classes. He liked the freedom of summer, but now he gets to see his friends every day without his mom’s pestering and, more importantly… it’s his senior year! That means he finally gets to take the art classes he’s been dying to join since he began high school. Eddie had of course been able to take the beginner art courses, but now he could really delve into the hardships and passions of the more professional classes offered. He executed a well thought out schedule that allowed him to keep a good amount of his electives towards his last year. After much debate, he decided on the advanced courses of ceramics, sculpting, and painting.

He loved art. When he wasn’t with his friends, he was in his room with either a paintbrush or pencil in hand. It had started around elementary school, when his mother had a reign over his life and she attempted to keep him mostly inside. He needed something to keep him occupied and he found that in art. The way he could create another world, paint the blue hazy sky, draw flowing flowers. It allowed him freedom in a way he couldn’t express. As he got older, he escaped more often from his mother’s suffocating grasp but he never strayed from his love of creating. And his mother actually didn’t mind his fascination since it kept him indoors and he was naturally very neat to not make mess.

He also gathered enough courage to participate in the school play this year with his close friend, Beverly. He had thought about it previously, when he witnessed the whimsical backgrounds the theater club produced, but was too nervous to attempt to join. It was unknown territory, and Eddie was the type of human who played it safe. Bev had eased his worries, excited he was venturing out. She had participated in the previous one as a minor character and she seemed to really enjoy herself. She was able to her organize time well and Eddie figured he wouldn’t have a problem with that since he didn’t need to memorize anything; he was only there for the art. He felt proud for branching out, but he had no clue what to expect. He just wanted to paint flowers and pretty scenery and not be embarrassed for it.

He took a breath before carefully closing his locker. 

Senior year of high school. Back to a routine. He liked routines.

“Still can’t believe we’re doing Romeo and Juliet,” Eddie rolled his eyes as he held the door to the play room open for Bev. They were leaving to walk home from their third club meeting. The cast had been announced and the school was working on obtaining the supplies needed to start creating the backdrops. “Just seems, I don’t know… so cliché? Hadestown or Bare: A Pop Opera would’ve been hella new wave.”

“You’re right, but this school is soo not ready to butcher such masterpieces and this is a high school no singing classic,” she grinned widely at him, “I’m actually so, so excited.”

He gave her a pointed look. “You’re only excited because you got the female lead.” He smiled at her. “You’ll be a beautiful Juliet.” She really would. Eddie wished he could have a smidge of her loveliness. Of her confidence. Of her ability to bloom. “At least there’s a prominent balcony scene I’ll be able to work on.”

“Thanks, love. It means a lot.” Her smile radiated sunshine. “Can’t wait to see your work again. You know you’re phenomenal, right? Like, way better than anyone this town can handle.” 

He scoffed, feeling a deep thankfulness for his friends’ continuous kind words. He never would’ve come this far without them. “You’re the one who spared me that piece of paper to doodle on all those years ago.”

“Yeah, but Richie was the one who gave you the crayons,” she teased, her eyes sparkling.

Eddie rolled his eyes, stomach dropping at the mention of that name. “Speaking of, I’m so sorry. How the hell did he get Romeo? You’re going to have to kiss him! How’s Ben feel about that?”

“You know how he’s always done impressions? Well some of them have grown actually pretty decent. He’s good, better than I know you think, Eddie.” Her walk slowed as she looked at him. She was one of the few people who knew how Eddie really functioned. “Ben and I are confident in our relationship. I talked to him before I tried out. Besides, Richie and I have grown to be good friends, I doubt it’ll be weird.” 

“Yeah I figured that--”

A sudden, loud engine startled them from their quiet walk. 

A sleek, red car slowly followed them down the street and Eddie felt the annoyance building within him before the window rolled down. “If it isn’t my damsel in distress!!” Richie Tozier leaned out his window in all his stupid glory. Hand positioned on his steering wheel, playful eyes under coke bottle glasses. Led Zeppelin flowed from behind him. “Sorry Bev, I know that these special circumstances mean that should be you, but I must confess I’m referring to the cutie beside you. Though you’ll always be my number one girl.”

“Hi, Richie!” Bev gave a small wave.

Eddie bared his perfect teeth. “Fuck off, Tozier.”

“Aw, Eds, don’t be like that.” Richie gave him a frown while reaching an arm out towards him. “Come see me, sweet pea.”

Eddie felt his face flare at the pet name. Richie made him feel all kinds of ways. That’s why he avoided him in general. “It’s just Eddie, you douche. What are you doing?” He stared at the flailing hand. “Do not touch me.”

Richie retracted his arm and stopped the car. He smirked, eyes never seeming to leave Eddie. “Get in, losers! I’m giving you a ride home.”

“I think we’d rather crawl, but thanks.” Eddie shook his head, face feeling too heated to look at the curly haired boy.

“Come on, Eddie!” Bev ignored him as she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the intimidating car. She pushed him in the back and slid in the front. The smell of smoke and leather assaulted his senses. He hated smoke. And he could feel the music creating a pulsing headache through his brain. The loud vehicle revved off, making Eddie sure to check his buckled seat belt.

Richie actually turned down the music. Small blessings. He offered Bev a half lit cigarette. “Smoke?”

Bev smiled but shook her head. “Eddie has asthma, we don’t really smoke around him.”

“Ah,” Richie immediately tossed the smoke out the window.

Eddie instantly felt bad. Like that part of him was a burden. He hated feeling like he was weak. He knew he was weak. “It’s fine! It doesn’t bother me.”

“It bothers him,” the redhead whispered.

Beverly was the first to be dropped off, leaving Eddie alone with Richie. Damn her aunt for living so close to the school. She waved her goodbyes as she opened the door, motioning for Eddie to take the front seat.

Eddie begrudgingly moved to the front, keeping his displeasure known with his arms crossed and a set frown. He couldn't help but notice the other boy's stupidly bright Hawaiian shirt. Such a classic statement for Richie. Annoyingly admirable. “Don’t talk, just take me home. Sorry for ruining your smoke.”

Richie grinned, refusing to acknowledge the comment; he knew the other didn’t want to linger on his brief, unneeded apology. He slung an arm around Eddie. “Eddie Spaghetti, I’ve missed you this summer. Where have you been hiding?” 

Eddie shrugged him off, feeling the brief warmth fade. “Around. With The Losers. At home sometimes.”

“Weird I didn’t see you, since I stayed with your mom quite a few times.”

Eddie blinked before turning to throw hands at the other. “Shut the hell up and take me home!”

“Jeez Eds, if you wanted to get handsy all you had to do was ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow friends <3 I fell into the reddie hole and I'm enjoying my time spiraling down. These boys are so good, the whole Loser team is really. How lucky they've found each other in their world. There are so many wonderful fanfics and they have inspired me to write my own. And it's multi-chaptered? This is a big change for me!
> 
> Let me know if you want more <3


	2. Rising Smoke

In many of the recent afternoons, Eddie discovered himself sprawled over the school floors, working on background designs for the play. He found he really enjoyed the time he spent dedicated to the play and it was usually only for a few hours, so he still got to meet up with his friends afterwards. He got along with the other drama artists and they let him know how thankful they were that he decided to help. And he was thankful too. Though he was frightened to bare such an unknown part of him since his art had spent so much time a secret. It wasn’t that he prevented others from seeing his art before, but he was talking about it, actively looking for growth from the outside rather than in. It felt good to be exposed and needed.

The weather was cool this time of year, but the play room was hot and stuffy. Eddie almost felt uncomfortable with the heat and the warm bodies surrounding him, sweat starting to form on his skin. He wanted a shower. Or three. With ice water.

He was animatedly working on part of the balcony backdrop. He had been waiting for this act, having the scene already painted out in his head. His brush made big swoops along the paper, creating beautiful, red poppies that cradled the spout of the balcony. Long, reaching vines lined the stone wall, crawling their way to the top.

And he frustratingly couldn’t keep his eyes away from Richie. He was everywhere. His gaze traveled to Eddie as he rehearsed with Beverly. His long fingers danced along Eddie’s back as he held the door open for him every day. His scratched up boots in view every time he observed Eddie paint. He was appearing in Eddie’s art too. The smiling poppies mirrored Richie’s bright manner. People were naturally drawn to him, like flowers towards the sun. The rising vines were his strong perseverance in every challenge he took. The stone tower reflected his tall, pale body, constantly reverberating with humor.

Every time Richie opened his damn mouth it broke the spell though.

Eddie needed some air. He carefully set his brush in the water before standing up and grabbing his phone from his fanny pack. He straightened his brown shorts and walked out the metal door, immediately perking up when the cool air met his warm skin. He breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned against the brick wall, finally starting to feel at ease. 

A sudden deep voice filled his ear. “Shall we shag now, or shag later?”

Eddie startled, jumping away from the wall and turning to see the curly haired boy. “Jesus!” Richie was smiling at his terror, his brown eyes ablaze at his accomplishment. “What the hell is wrong with you? I thought I was being abducted.” He stepped three feet away from the taller boy as he tried to calm his racing heart. “Shouldn’t you be practicing?”

“Eds, don’t be so cold,” he softly grinned at the shorter boy and Eddie felt a timid fondness at the pretty smile in front of him. His maroon button-up looked good on him and his curls softly fell around his face. “Maybe I saw your cute butt walking out alone. I wanted to make sure no creepy men stole you away. And I like to grab some air as much as the next guy.”

Eddie eyes flicked to the cigarette pack clutched in Richie’s long, pale fingers. “You mean you like to smoke.” His newfound fondness immediately squashed.

Richie shrugged, “I mean, I don’t not like to. But I also wanted to protect you.”

“I literally can’t be around you when you do that. You can’t use those two excuses together.”

“I can wait until you go back,” Richie smirked.

“Wow, thanks. That makes me feel loads better.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“I can give you a load to make you feel better.” Richie had absolutely no filter. Never did.

Eddie turned towards the door. “And that’s my cue to leave.”

“Hey.” Richie suddenly spoke quietly. And for some reason, Eddie stopped. It could’ve been his morbid flaw of self sabotage or his ability to never back down from a challenge. Or simply that he wanted to give into Richie more than he could save himself from doing. He couldn’t find the will to move his feet, so he turned around.

Richie wouldn’t to look at him, staring off into the woods across their school. He took off his glasses, eyes shining from the falling sun. “Your paintings look really nice by the way. Lovely poppies.”

Eddie felt his face burst with color at the serious tone. Did Richie just give him a real compliment? How unnaturally kind of him. “Thank you,” he replied timidly.

Eddie felt torn between wanting to stare at the boy’s dark amber eyes and running away. “I’ll go so you can get lit.”

Richie finally snorted and looked back at him. “God, I wish I was smoking pot.”

“I actually prefer that.” Richie gave him a curious look. “I mean, both smokes can get to me, I just prefer the smell of weed.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t get kicked out of school for smoking cigarettes.”

“I guess you’re right as long as you’re outside. But you should!” He stuck his pink tongue out playfully before opening the play door. “See you later, asshole.”

“After a while, wanker,” Richie responded in a terrible English accent. Through the door window he watched cute Eddie Spaghetti retreat back to his perfectly placed paints and brushes. His fingers plucking a hand wipe from his fanny pack, sass radiating in his every movement.

Richie wanted more of that. The familiar nip of tobacco tasted bitter as the smoke rose.

“I don’t want to go.”

The Losers were at Bill’s house for their Friday evening. There was a party across town and, for some God forsaken reason unknown to Eddie, Beverly convinced the other boys that dropping in would be ‘a cool experience’. Eddie shook his head, “no way, not going.”

“Why? I’m sure your best friend will be there.” Stan smirked slyly.

“Wow, you somehow made me want to go even less than before,” Eddie blinked at him, knowing exactly who he meant. 

Beverly batted her eyes towards him and her smooth fingers tugged on his pastel yellow shirt. “Come on, Eddie, it’ll be fun.” When he saw her smiling face gazing down at him, he briefly understood how she won the other boys over so easily all the time. But he still had standards, damn it.

“Being cramped in a room full of sweaty, gross, hormonal people from school is not my idea of fun. Did I mention gross??” He shook his head and made a face. “You guys can go ruin your Friday night, but count me out.”

They just looked at him.

“Seriously. Scram.” He motioned toward the door. “I’ll just hang here and read Bill’s comics.”

Ten minutes later he found himself squished between Bev and Stan in the back of Bill’s pickup truck. “Literally, why do I bother?”

Beverly laid her head on his shoulder, “because you love us, Eddie.”

He pouted. He couldn’t deny that.

“And we love you,” she continued, smiling. “Give it ten minutes and if you still hate it, we can go to the dollar store and I’ll buy you one of those little hand sanitizers that you like so much.”

“He l-li-likes the citrus k-kind!” Bill yelled back at them.

“Or the peach,” he muttered. Ten minutes in a suffocating room full to the max with sweating human bodies. He crossed his arms, feeling the familiar tinge of anxiety seeping through his body. He could do this. Ten minutes. Ten minutes for his friends who would do anything for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back <3 I had the soundtrack from San Junipero off of Black Mirror on repeat while writing this.  
> I'm having fun playing around with this fanfic. There's a lot of options to explore. Let me know of any embarrassing mistakes I've made or kind criticism you have. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Homemade Dynamite

Ten minutes his ass. He could barely stand the first two after stepping through the door.

Eddie honestly didn’t know why he let his friends talk him into this. He hated crowds, he hated the drunk, obnoxious behavior, he hated half the people there. This just wasn’t where he was meant to be. There were few places worse than this that he could think of.

The room felt hot and crowded, music blaring through the house walls. The smell of weed and sweat immediately assaulted Eddie’s senses, causing him to scrunch his nose. He tried not to breathe it in. He stuck close by Bev and Ben as the other boys wondered off in conversations. He silently accepted a cup Bev slipped in his hand, her red sequined shirt reflecting the light from the dim room. 

Looking at the contents, he made a face. Some kind of dark pink drink. Should he…? He shouldn’t. This was a stupid idea. He lifted it to his mouth for a tiny sip and almost gagged from how strong it was. It was sweet with a bitter bite. Not the worst thing he’s tasted, but definitely too strong.

He looked up and suddenly there were five students trying to talk to him and the others. People were starting to swarm, excited to witness The Losers actually attend a party with their abnormal presence. A wall was at his back. He couldn’t move in any direction to get away from the attention. A girl from his P.E. clutched his arm. A boy from math clapped him on the shoulder. The touch of their hands felt burning. More and more fingers brushed his skin. The closeness was overwhelming and his breath started to catch in his throat. Eddie surveyed the room, eyes searching for an immediate way out. His gaze floated among the stumbling alcoholics and stoned idiots. And then he saw him. Down the wooden staircase walked Richie, his blue Hawaiian shirt decorated with pineapples, his pale skin in contrast with his dark curls.

Richie’s face lit up when he saw Eddie standing behind Beverly with his soft yellow shirt and brown pants. His hair was messy, rather than in place like usual, and a solo was cup gripped too tightly in his hands. Many people were edging closer to the three Losers. Bev enjoyed the attention from others, and Ben was usually along the ride just for her, but Eddie always swayed from the spotlight. He looked distressed, like he was a moment away from snapping at the next girl who grabbed his arm in hello. Richie smirked at him and Eddie’s eyes narrowed as he expected the worst.

Richie’s loud voice broke through the crowded air. “Eddie Spaghetti, my favorite little Da Vinci! What a cute surprise.” Eddie felt himself grow red as Richie beckoned him over, but he was too uneasy to counter the other. “Come see me. I have some art questions to ask.” The crowd parted at Richie’s request, and Eddie found himself wishing he could exert that much control in such situations. But he couldn’t brave or charm crowds like Richie could do in so many ways, he was better behind the scenes, away from critical eyes.

Eddie made his way to the beaming boy in the corner of the room, his eyes downcast. It was a smart, sweet thing, what Richie did. He saw Eddie’s pain. And Eddie wanted to say ‘thank you’. But what came out was, “do you want this?” as he thrust the drink towards Richie, hoping the tall boy didn’t take his awkward appreciation the wrong way.

Richie softly smiled at him as he raised his hands to smooth Eddie’s hair. “I don’t really drink, Eds. But thanks for the offer. Can I touch you?”

Eddie sighed as he felt his face sink in red at the implication of the words and the thought of Richie’s fingers in his hair. “I don’t normally drink either, but here we are.” He stared out the corner of his eyes. “You’re fine, it just tends to freak me out when multiple people are consistently touching me.” He closed his eyes as Richie’s fingers swirled around his head, threading through his hair with a gentleness he didn’t expect the other to possess.

“So, did it hurt?” Richie asked suddenly, his fingers lingering before finding their place at his sides again.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, when I fell from Heaven?”

“No.”

“What then, jackass?”

Richie grinned like it was the funniest thing ever. “Did it hurt when you fell for me?”

It was the stupidest thing Eddie had heard, and yet, he found his body leaning closer. “That was dumb, I suggest not trying it with anyone else.” Eddie took a lengthy drink before he promptly turned and headed for the balcony. He desperately needed some air not overwhelmingly filled with smoke and odor. Richie followed him, of course. Stuck to him despite all the others thirsting for his attention.

“Eds—” “Don’t call me that.” Richie smiled as he closed the glass sliding door. The cool temperature change was immediate, but it was a welcome sensation. The wind wove around his curls, making it hard for Eddie to concentrate. “You should come to the arcade with me tomorrow.”

The music was muffled, but still sounded like it was trying to burst through the walls. Eddie paused, staring out to the black trees that covered the distance. He couldn’t spend any more time with Richie. The more it happened, the more he wanted him around. And that just wouldn’t do. Feelings were growing to be more complicated than he thought he could handle. He anxiously looked for a way out. “My mother and I have plans.”

Richie turned Eddie toward him, his eyes a sea of hope. “I love me some Mrs. K, I can wait at your house until you get back. Maybe chill in her room.”

“I have a clown collection.”

“I’ll be a perfect addition.”

“I want children.” Desperate attempt. He realized this.

“How many are you thinking? Cause I want around four.”

Eddie froze, backing away. What the hell was wrong with this guy? He brought his drink near his face. “Get away from me.”

Richie leaned closer. “What? Too many?”

He was not going to be able to shake Richie. It was a thought that settled deep in his stomach and coiled through his insides, spreading warmth that made him feel apprehensive and safe at the same time. He was on a ledge and the step forward could end in so many ways, he didn’t know if he should dare chance it. 

Eddie wrapped his teeth around the liquor-wet lime slice from his drink, suddenly feeling shy. His big eyes rested on Richie’s face. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because,” Richie gave him a simple smile. A rare, genuine smile that Eddie knew he needed to file away in his heart. He didn’t know the next time Richie would allow the world to see it again, typically hidden behind his signature smirk and laugh. “I like you.”

Eddie laughed out loud. What an absurd thought. “No you don’t.” 

He took another gulp from his drink. This was dangerous. He could be friends with Richie. He could muster up the willpower to even be good friends with Richie. But romantic attachments? To Richie Tozier? That had a very high chance to be detrimental to his health. The thought alone encouraged his arm to lift the drink to his mouth again before Richie plucked the cup from Eddie’s fingers and set it on the outside table.

“Oh, so you can have vices but I can’t?” Eddie threw him an annoyed look, but didn’t reach for the alcohol again.

“I care about your health more than mine.” He did that with so many others. The more Eddie observed, the more instances he saw. The way he told Bev to be safe at night, when he wondered the streets at midnight. The way he helped Bill with his homework, as he disregarded his own. It made Eddie slightly dispirited, the thought that Richie could project such care over others, but not himself. Eddie looked up at the bright moon and suddenly felt grateful Richie was with him on this wild night. Ignoring the destructive tendencies scattered around the week, he had been doing rather well tonight. He should be glad Richie hadn’t started smoking yet, considering they were outside.

“This time and place is awfully familiar,” he leaned towards the shorter boy, “what do you say, Eds? Want to be my Juliet?” He sprinted down the old, wooden stairs as Eddie shook his head fervently. Richie bright face looked up at him and Eddie wanted to punch himself to keep from smiling back.

“No. Richie, no. Bad idea,” he tried not to yell as he leaned over the balcony.

“He speaks! Oh, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being over my head as is a winged messenger of heaven—”

“I’m not doing it.”

“Unto the white upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him—”

“You’re embarrassing yourself.”

“When he bestrides the lazy pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air.”

Silence. 

More silence as Richie gestured towards him.

He gave him a pleading look. His smile began to fall.

Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed, giving in. “Oh Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou. Romeo.” Eddie smiled ridiculously. “I hate this so much. Come back up.”

“No, you come down here, sweet pea.”

Eddie stuck his tongue out and pointed to the sliding door. “As riveting as this has been, I’m going to go back to the party.”

“C’mon, Eds. Don’t leave me out here by my lonesome.” 

“You say that like you don’t have people hanging off you twenty-four seven,” but he found himself taking slow steps down the stairs.

He stared at Richie as he descended the staircase. A sudden deep yearning fell upon him. He thought about how much he would’ve liked to paint this scene, the light wind ruffling Richie's dark curls and the moonlight reflecting on his framed lenses. But he could do something better than painting. He was physically there. He wanted to touch his glasses. Feel the same, cold plastic Richie felt every day, feel the shocking realization that this was real when his warm fingers leveled the lenses. Yes, he’d just say he was straightening them. And then he would never feel the urge to touch Richie again.

As soon as his feet touched concrete, he lifted his hand to Richie’s face, his heart beating erratically, Richie’s eyes falling more and more hooded, his fingers moments away from the smooth black, and the sudden wail of sirens filling their ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello <3 I've been waiting for this chapter, I love the idea of reddie at a party. I started writing the scene before I did any of this fic actually. This chapter (like much of the fic) is inspired by Lorde's Melodrama album. All the love to her.  
> Sorry it took me a moment to upload, August has been busy month. My little brother just started his first day of college today & my little sister started her hs senior year :,) I'm not emotional at all.  
> Please let me know what you think! Your comments always make my day, especially when I get a notification at work <3


	4. Hidden

Eddie froze as sirens began to echo through the pitch black neighborhood. His arm dropped immediately to his side and he felt his face go up in flames. His hand had been so close to Richie’s face. Pulled away from the haze, he wanted to die from embarrassment. He would have completely given into his dumb, humiliating urges had it not been for the sudden sirens. 

He jumped away, eyes growing wide as he realized how much shit they would be in if they were apprehended and he was faced with a breathalyzer. His heart dropped to his stomach. He could not be caught here, his mother would murder him. He already knew what would happen. He’d be forced to go straight home after school, no more friends and no more drama club. His head turned, looking for a way out, worried eyes landing on Richie’s calm face.

Richie saw the distress build on Eddie’s face. He slipped his fingers into Eddie’s own. Eddie’s brain panicked as the warm skin gripped his cold hand. Richie pulled him towards the dark, enclosing woods. “This way, Eds.”

“No! Dangerous!” Eddie whispered loudly, nevertheless, falling in step behind the tall boy. 

They heard the sliding door crash open behind them. Other teenagers began piling out the back of the house, rushing in all directions to escape the cops.

Richie pulled him harder and he started running to keep up. Loud voices shouted behind them as they merged into darkness. Adrenalin coursed through his veins, allowing him to move without thinking. They made it to the edge of the wood, jumping over shallow ditches and flowerbeds before hurtling through the bushes. Eddie didn’t want to collide with nature so hard but he had no time to think about how many bugs he was going to encounter. 

The trees passed by them in a blur. Richie made sure to stay in front so he could try and keep Eddie away from the scratching branches and tangled vines. Eddie hazily noticed Richie smelled like spice and smoke. They moved until their lungs burned. “I doubt they’d follow us all the way out here, too far away from their car. Probably already got their prisoners,” Richie mumbled as he pushed through growing greenery until they stumbled upon a clearing. Eddie caught his breath, but he vaguely felt his hand touch his inhaler in his back pocket out of habit. He looked around. 

The scenery had changed. The land was less dense and he could see an opening to a familiar path.

Hey. This was around the area the Losers set up the--

Eddie froze.

His friends. 

Richie was yanked back, refusing to let go of the soft hand grasped in his.

“My friends! I just- I just left them.”

“We can’t go back and have my precious Eddie’s reputation tarnished.” He saw Eddie’s anxious face crumple with guilt. “Hey, they’re street smart, they’ll figure out what to do.” He squeezed the smaller boy’s hand. “Just text them to let them know your knight in shining armor made sure you’re a free boy.”

Eddie thought of the perfect idea. 

He pulled his hand free from the clinging fingers and grabbed his phone. ‘I’m safe. Hope you are too. Meet at the fort’ he texted the Losers Club group chat and shoved his phone back in his pocket while Richie pulled a cigarette from his.

“Follow me,” he took the lead, actively trying to avoid glaring at the lighter flame. He shouldn’t hold it against the other for smoking, and at least it was outside.

“Seriously?” Richie gave him a doubtful look.

“Seriously?” Eddie mocked him, gesturing towards the lit cigarette. Okay, maybe that was passive aggressive. “I know where I’m going, dickweed, just follow me.” 

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“This is why no one likes you.”

Richie smirked before brushing his hand against Eddie’s. “Are you sure? Not a single soul?” He made sure to blow the smoke away from the smaller boy.

Eddie jumped from the contact. “Yeah. Don’t touch me, you lost that privilege.”

“C’mon, Eds, this is only maybe my third one for the whole day. That’s pretty damn good.”

“What do you want? A gold star?”

“A kiss?”

Eddie gagged. “You’d have to be a whole month clean before I’d even consider that.” Eddie felt his face heat up at the thought. “Not that I’m even remotely interested in that possibility ever happening.”

“Fine,” Richie acquitted. “Another hand holding session, my sweet, sweet Juliet?”

“What part of ‘I’m not interested in you’ don’t you understand?”

“Uhm, the ‘not’ part specifically.”

Eddie turned to look at him, arms crossed. “Look, I will let you hold my hand for three minutes, IF you smash that out right now.” Eddie pointed to the freshly lit cigarette between Richie’s fingers. It was more than halfway lit and still had plenty of drags left, there was absolutely no way in hell Richie would destroy it for three measly minutes of hand hol--

The cigarette was on the ground and below Richie’s boot before Eddie could blink.

“I don’t know whether to be impressed or scared,” Eddie vocalized honestly.

“I win,” Richie’s smile was annoyingly wide, despite his destroyed high. He held out his hand. “Your fingers are mine.”

“For three minutes,” Eddie reminded him before surrendering his hand to the other. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel nice as the warm hand covered his.

“We’ll see if you want them back then. Where are we headed to anyway?” They had been walking a good ten minutes.

“A secret hideout the others and I have.”

“Okay… Sounds sketchy as fuck but I’m here for it.” Richie ran his thumb along the others.

A few minutes later, Eddie untangled his fingers and dropped to his knees.

The sight almost killed Richie. “Woah, woah, Eddie Spaghetti, that’s a little sudden.”

“Shut the hell up, asshole, like I would ever!” Eddie screeched in horror. His hands scattered the leaves away and gripped at a hidden door before pulling it open. Warm light pooled around Eddie as he leaned in. He saw familiar faces surrounding the wooden table in the corner of the fort. Bill, Stan, and Mike. He grinned softly as he observed their excited discussion over Pathfinder. 

He leaned back toward Richie, his hair ruffling softly around his ears, glasses gleaming from the dim light. “Don’t touch me around them, okay? Just act casual, like we ran into each other.”

Richie felt his heart drop, but forced a smile anyway. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched It Chapter Two and have been fucking shook since. I don't know how to function anymore.
> 
> R+E :'))


End file.
